


Love In Unexpected Places

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young OC finds friendship and eventual love in the forests of Nottingham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Gang

**Author's Note:**

> I love constructive criticism as it helps me figure out what people like and don't like as well as what is working and what isn't. Flames and negativity however, will be ignored as they waste my time and the time of the reviewers.
> 
> Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant.
> 
> Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet.

I looked silently at the five men and one woman in front of me, no one saying a word. The tall young man standing in front glared angrily at Marian, still on her mount atop the horse before speaking.

"What's going on Marian?" he asked, clearly not happy.

I suddenly felt intensely uncomfortable but when I looked up, I noticed a pair of bright green eyes staring intently at my face, a mix of compassion and suspicion in his eyes.

"This is Heather. She was being held in the castle dungeons under orders that she was to hang at daybreak," Marian said with a sigh as she dismounted the horse.

"We aren't babysitters….well, the majority of us aren't," one of the other young men said, looking over at someone and sniggering.

I only caught this part of the conversation with the lesser part of my concentration. The majority of it was focused on what he had said.

" I can take care of myself. I don't need to be babysat, as you so eloquently put it," I said indignantly.

"Oh, she's feisty, that one," the young man said with a smirk.

"How dare you…" I said angrily, stepping towards him as his grin widened and a large man stepped forward to block my path.

"Allan, stop antagonizing this young woman," the young man who had glared at Marian and who was clearly the leader of this group said with a smile of sympathy.

"My name is Heather," I snapped indignantly.

"Alright Heather…why don't you start by telling us why the sheriff wanted you to hang," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking at me expectantly.

"I was arrested for stealing bread…well, flour for bread," I said, looking at him defiantly.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and heard several gasps of surprise. However, the majority of my attention was focused on the amusement on the young man's face at what I had said.

"She's hurt Robin," the young woman said softly before stepping around the bodygaurd and toward me determinedly.

She unfolded my arms and flipped my left arm over to examine my wrist, where I had hastily cut a piece of fabric from my skirt and fashioned a bandage of sorts. She began unwrapping the poorly made bandage and I heard a new set of soft gasps, including my own. In the poorly lit dungeon, I hadn't been able to see very well but now that I could see properly, I saw the gash that ran the entire circuit of my wrist from where the rope had burned and cut into my skin. I shuddered at the memories that unwillingly resurfaced of the torture I had endured just hours earlier.

"Her we help," the man acting as bodyguard finally said softly. Both the young woman, who still had a hold of my arm, and the young man with the green eyes nodded their agreement.

"This is badly infected. Come, I have some things at our camp to treat a wound of this nature. You have come in time," the young woman said, letting go of my arm and looking at my face.

"Oi….is that really a good idea? I mean, we don't know anything about her. What if she's a spy for the sheriff and Gisbourne?" the cocky young man asked.

"Allan, we help the poor, which she is and I trust that Marian would not bring a spy to us," the young woman said with a look of respect on her face as she looked at Marian.

I saw a similar look from Marian before she looked away. "I have to get back before I'm discovered missing but I will try and come back in a few days time," Marian said as she turned and mounted her horse once again.

Without listening to the rest of the conversation, I turned back toward the young woman, who was still looking at me. I wasn't sure what she was looking for in my face but I sincerely hoped it wasn't fear she found there before she turned and silently headed in the direction of what I hoped wasn't a trap. The other two followed close behind her, the young man with the green eyes nodding silently for me to follow, which I did reluctantly.


	2. At the Outlaws Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young OC settles into camp life.

~At the outlaws camp~

"Here," the young woman, who I had learned was called Djaq, unceremoniously thrust a cup of liquid into my hand.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously as she hurried away, looking for her medical supplies.

"It is a draught to help ease the pain you would feel as I work on your arm. It will also help you sleep deeply. Drink it, it tastes of strawberries," she said in her strange accent as she re-emerged with various items in her hands and arms.

I looked over at the young man named Will and he nodded with an encouraging smile.

"You can trust Djaq. She knows what she is doing," he said softly.

I took a deep breath before bringing the cup to my lips and taking a hesitant sip.

"It does taste of strawberries," I said with a small smile.

I brought the cup to my lips again and quickly drained it of the liquid, which was cool like water. I felt the effects almost instantly as my eyelids drooped. Djaq gave it another minute to dull my senses then began to work on my arm.

"Why does everyone call you Djaq?" I asked suddenly after a minute of total silence.

"It was my brother's name," she stated softly.

I let that sink into my sleep crowded brain before speaking again.

"What happened to him?" I asked softly.

"He died in the Holy Land. When I heard what happened to him, I immediately cut off my hair, ran away from my home and took up his fight against the English," she said softly.

"What is your real name then?" I asked.

"Saffiya," she said, closing her eyes as she whispered the long unused name, as if it caused her physical pain to say it.

"I think Djaq suits you better," I said softly.

She opened her eyes and finished bandaging my arm quickly, getting up when she had finished.

"You should sleep now," she said, loud enough to let the men know she was finished.

I suddenly got the impression she was glad to have another female in the camp with her.

"Thank you," I said a little too loudly.

Will came over and helped me get settled on the small cot and wrapped a cloak around me to keep me warm as I drifted off, dreaming about a young man with the most piercing green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is chapter two. Normally I am a huge D/W shipper but for the purposes of this story, Djaq is going to most likely end up with Allan so that the story works out the way I envision it.


	3. Drugged Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant.
> 
> Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet.

I slowly drifted back toward consciousness, soft whispers and unfamiliar scents helping to wake me up. I rolled over on the surprisingly comfortable little bed and opened my eyes. I could see a fire blazing brightly in what I assumed was the kitchen, serving the dual purpose of lighting and heating the little camp, as someone worked over the fire. At first, I thought it was Djaq looking for something but as my eyes focused, I saw that it was the young man Allan had been teasing earlier and my brain struggled to remember his name.

"Much?" I whispered hoarsely, causing him to jump.

He spun around, drawing his sword from where it sat on the floor in the corner. He slowly lowered it before placing it back in the corner and coming over to the bunk I was now in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, when I tried to sit up.

He placed his hand on my shoulder to stop my getting up, pulling the blanket back over my shoulder once I was settled again. I smiled as my eyes drooped again.

"I'm terribly thirsty," I whispered.

He rushed over to a bucket full of water and brought back a cup full of water a few seconds later. I quickly drank down the cool liquid and then handed the cup back to him with a contented sigh.

"Thank you. That helps so much," I whispered.

"You ought to sleep some more,' he whispered.

He put the cup back and then went to sit on the end of a cot near the fire. I realized that he had moved me to his bunk and taken the cot so I would be able to sleep better. I felt a twinge of guilt at causing these obviously kind men trouble but I also felt a great amount of gratitude at the simple gesture.

"Much?" I whispered hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

He rolled over so he was facing me.

"Thank you," I said simply with a small smile.

He smiled in return before turning so his back was toward me again and I did the same, staring up through the trees at the midnight sky and the stars that twinkled brightly. My eyes continued to droop and before I knew it, I was asleep again, dreaming of a very different pair of expressive eyes.

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of an argument.

"Robin, you can't be serious. He doesn't bring anyone else breakfast on a tray. It's just because he's sweet on her," I heard Allan say indignantly.

" I think you are just jealous. Heather is a very pretty girl and it irks you that Much has more of a chance of winning her over than you do," Robin said, and I was sure he was smiling from the tone of his voice.

"Shh, you both are going to wake her," Much said harshly and I couldn't help smiling.

I kept my eyes closed as I slowly rolled over again, letting the sun warm my face as it filtered through the trees. I opened my eyes slowly to see Robin and Allan leaving the camp before noticing Much standing there holding a tray.

"Morning," he said shyly.

"Morning," I whispered, slowly sitting up.

"I brought you something to eat," he said, setting the tray in front of me with a flourish.

I smiled at the small bouquet of wild flowers on the tray.

"The flowers are lovely," I smiled at him as I started to pick at the food, tasting everything.

"How is your wrist?" he asked, changing the subject but I didn't miss the blush on his cheeks.

"It still hurts a little bit but for the most part it feels better," I said and this time I felt a blush color my cheeks as he smiled.

"I'm glad," he said.

"Much, this is really good. What is it?" I asked.

I noticed him starting to fidget. Before Much could answer, Robin came over with a grin on his face.

"How is the patient this morning?" he asked conversationally.

I smiled and nodded as I continued eating.

"Much, there's been a slight change in the plan. I need you to come with me and I'm going to have Will stay here with Heather," Robin said, looking over at Much.

"But master…." Much started to say.

"But nothing Much. I need you to come with me to Clun today. I'm sure that Will is just as capable of taking care of someone as you are," Robin repeated with a smile and a wink at me.

I giggled nervously and felt the blush on my face as I looked away. I heard Much sigh heavily, in resignation and I looked up at him.

"Thanks again for the breakfast and the flowers, they really are lovely," I said softly.

He smiled brightly at me as Robin walked away, chuckling to himself. Much gathered his things quickly and with more noise than may have been necessary and I couldn't help smiling as I watched him. He and Robin set off together and everything lapsed into silence. I moved to get up from the bunk but Will stopped me, rushing over and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you think that is wise?" he asked softly.

"Will, it's only a scratch on my wrist," I whispered, feeling an electricity thrill through my body at his touch.

"I should check your wrist and change the bandages," Will said softly, taking the tray and setting it on the floor beside the bunk.

I looked up at him as he kneeled beside the bunk and saw him staring intently at me. Neither of us said a word as I let him take my arm and watched as he began to unwrap the bandage Djaq had put on the night before.

"So, why did Robin find my story so funny yesterday?" I asked, looking away from his intense gaze.

"Because that's the same reason he rescued myself and my brother from hanging," he said with a slight smile.

"Oh," I said softly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, his eyes not leaving my wrist.

"Does your family still live in Nottingham?" I asked.

This made Will look up at my face.

"No, my mother died a couple of winters back and after Robin rescued us, my father and brother went to Scarborough," he said.

I sensed there was something else that he either wouldn't or couldn't say so I left it and we lapsed back into silence.

"How's it looking?" I asked to break the tension in the air.

Will grinned as he finished changing the bandage.

"It's healing well and quickly," he said as he looked up at me.

His smile faded when he continued to look up at my face and my breath hitched in my throat when he reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, gradually leaning closer. My eyes fluttered shut as I leaned closer as well. The spell was broken however, when I heard what sounded like a pot being banged on and Will pulled back.

"Stay here," Will whispered, before grabbing his axe and hurrying out of the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is chapter three. I know, I know…..don't shoot me for not giving you the kiss yet but I want them to get to know each other a bit first but it will happen soon, I swear.


	4. Looks Like Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young OC finds herself captured and in the hands of the sheriff and Gisbourne, thinking she is making things better. Little does she know that is not the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant.
> 
> Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet.

After Will left, I immediately became much more anxious and began to get restless. I didn't like not knowing what was going on and after that very awkward moment we just shared, I found the silence of the forest camp almost deafening. Without Will there to stop me and in order to keep myself occupied, I got up from the small bunk and picked up the tray from the floor and took it to the makeshift kitchen. I stoked the fire to get it going again before carefully washing the dishes and putting them and a few other items away. I picked up the flowers that I had left on the tray and weaved them into my hair as I pulled it off my neck. I went to wipe my sweaty palms off on my apron and saw how ragged and dirty I looked.

"What are you doing up?" Will asked in shock, causing me to jump as I was pulled back to reality.

"Will, I didn't hear you come back," I said breathlessly as my heartbeat returned to normal.

I turned to see Marian standing just behind him with a bundle of stuff in her arms.

"Lady Marian," I said with a quick curtsy.

"Please just call me Marian," she said, pulling me up out of my curtsy, " I brought some things that might make up feel a bit more comfortable out here in the forest."

She held up the clothes, blankets and other items that she had filched from the castle."Um….these might be a bit large for me," I said, holding up the breeches and shirts she had brought.

"That's easily altered," Marian said, waving it off as if it were nothing difficult.

Will looked on in amusement while Marian handed him a couple of the blankets. What neither one of them didn't know was that I did not know how to mend clothes as I had no one to show me or anyone left to mend things for.

"These blankets are for each of you since I'm quite certain that two winters have long since worn through the blankets that you do have," she said.

"Thank you Marian," Will said with a smile of genuine pleasure.

"You are extremely welcome," Marian said.

I felt an irrational stab of jealousy toward Marian as she and Will joked and bantered back and forth, almost as if she had intruded on my territory, even though in the rational part of my brain, the part that told me to feel guilty when she had saved my life, told me that she was doing this for Robin, and no one else.

"Where are the others?" Marian asked, growing serious when I came back out of my own thoughts and back to reality.

"Robin and Much went to Clun and the others are making deliveries around Locksley," Will said.

"Today? They do realize that the entire castle guard is out in the forest looking for each and every one of you, correct?" Marian asked.

The thought of the entirety of the castle guard being in the forest and looking for each of us made me shudder. Will noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing my arm in a silent show of sympathy.

"They're looking for me. I need to give myself up to them," I whispered almost inaudibly.

Will gave me a sharp look and his grip on my arm tightened ever so slightly and Marian shook her head.

"No one is going anywhere. Robin and Much should be safe in Clun as long as they keep themselves hidden in the village and the others are all smart enough to know how to take care of themselves if the guards find them. You and Will are going to stay here and stay quiet for the rest of the day," Marian started to say.

"I need to go to Nottingham and try and find a way to get some supplies for us. Not only are the food stores running low but we need more supplies to fix the camp and make it more secure," Will said.

"You can't. Send word to Robin or John through me and I will be sure to get you what you need. If either of you leave now, you are going to be sitting ducks in the Sheriffs game. He is trying to draw you out simply so he can catch each of you. Do you think that if he draws one of you out he does not realize that the rest of you will soon follow?" Marian asked.

As her and Will continued to argue, I went to the bunk I had spent the night on and gathered up a few small things as quietly as I could. I took the dagger that I carried on my person at all times and, after making sure that neither Marian nor Will were paying me any attention, I lifted my skirt and slid the dagger into it's hiding spot in the sheath on the side of my thigh then I straightened my skirt and myself and quietly and carefully climbed up on the bunk into the branches of the closest tree and slipped undetected out of the camp.

"Please forgive me Will," I whispered as I jumped from the tree and down to the ground.

"No one but God can forgive you now missy," I heard the familiar voice say with a maniacal laugh.

I turned and felt myself cringe when I saw who was standing in front of me and before I had time to scream, I was gagged and then hit over the head, everything going black before my eyes as I slid to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sue me…..actually on second thought don't because I have no money to pay for it. Anyway, I know it's kind of short and probably not my best work but this is what came to me. Like I said before, I have been suffering from writers block on this chapter but the ending seemed to come pretty easily so hopefully that means I am moving past it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it regardless and the next chapter will be up in the next day or two because the ideas are starting to flow for this part of the story. Next chapter will most likely be from Will's POV.
> 
> Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)


	5. Gisbourne's plaything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisbourne uses our OC for his own purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so this chapter is going to be split POV because I want to get a look inside Will's head when OC Heather, disappears without a word during the argument between himself and Marian.
> 
> Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant.
> 
> Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet.

Wills POV

"Marian, we have to warn the others and we really do need those supplies," I argued.

"If you tell me what you need, I can make sure you get it. Besides, I can get into and out of Nottingham easier than the rest of you can, even under house arrest," Marian said, clearly pleased with her argument as if her being in the camp proved that very point.

That's when I noticed that something seemed a bit off. I tuned out Marian for a moment as I looked around the camp, realization dawning and knotting the pit of my stomach. Heather was gone but I hadn't heard her leave. In fact, I hadn't heard a thing from her since she had whispered that she needed to give herself up to the Sheriff and Gisbourne.

"Marian, she's gone," I said, interrupting whatever it was that Marian had been saying.

"Pardon," she asked, looking around the camp.

"She's gone," I said, a bit more icily.

That was when I heard the soft thud out in the forest, not far from the camp. Then I heard the unmistakable voice of the Sheriff.

"No one but God can forgive you now missy," he said with an evil chuckle.

"I hate the sheriff," I said, more to myself than to Marian.

"You have to do something Will," Marian said.

"I know….," I whispered, still feeling some of the anger at myself for not noticing that she had gone missing sooner when I prided myself on being the eyes and ears of the camp.

Despite the fact that I had managed to lose track of her, I was finding myself more frustrated by the fact that I had become attuned to her in such a short period of time. I mean, 24 hours was hardly enough time to say that you knew a person as a simple acquaintance and yet, in that amount of time, I had become so attuned to this strange young woman that had been dropped into my life that I feared for her safety when she wasn't near.

"Will, what are we going to do? I can help you but if I am found out the sheriff will have me hanged, and I think that even Gisbourne will be powerless to stop it this time. I believe that the sheriff already suspects me of helping the gang on more than one occasion," Marian said, interrupting my silent monologue.

As I tried to formulate half a plan in the scant amount of time I had, realization dawned and I knew where she was going. If the sheriff had her, there was only one place that he could possibly take her.

"They are taking her to the dungeon at the castle again. Marian, I would never ask it of you if this wasn't going to help everyone but I need your help," I said.

"I think I can help you get in undetected," Marian said with a smile.

"I am sort of counting on that," I said with a sardonic smile as Marian and I set off through the forest toward Nottingham.

Heather's POV

When I woke up, my head was throbbing and I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, groaning softly as I sat up and gingerly touched the back of my head. I winced at the pain but saw there was no blood at least, for which I was grateful. I then took in my surroundings more closely and realized that I was once again back inside the castle dungeon.

"Ah, she has awoken," said a maniacal voice with an evil laugh.

I shuddered and tried to pull myself further into the shadows of the cell I was in, but to no avail as a moment later, I heard a key turning in the metal lock and the door creaked open to my cell. I waited expectantly for the sheriff to walk into the cell with a flourish but was shocked when I looked up and saw a tall man dressed in dark leather standing in front of me. There was no mistaking who this was as he carried himself with an air of evil confidence, despite the bored look on his face. He stooped down and yanked on my arm roughly, dragging me up so I was standing in front of him.

"What is your name?" he growled out.

I closed my eyes against the pain I felt in my arm from him pulling on it and he slapped my face with his free hand when I didn't answer him immediately.

"What is your name?" he repeated the question.

"Heather," I answered quietly.

"And where is Hood?" he asked, raising his hand, preparing to slap me again.

"I don't know what or who you are talking about," I said quietly.

"Oh, but I think you do. Where is Robin Hood and his gang?" he asked, anger seeping into his tone.

"I don't know. I don't even know anything about Robin Hood or his gang," I said desperately wishing he would just release my arm as I could feel the pain growing exponentially the longer he kept his grip on it.

He let go of me and I slumped back to the cool stone floor of the cell. I watched as the sheriff called him over and out of the cell for a moment and began speaking to him in a low tone.

"Gisbourne, perhaps we may have misjudged the power of her usefulness. Take her to be tortured as before. Eventually it will break this pathetic resolve that all these peasants seem to have concerning Hood and his outlaw gang."

"With all due respect my lord, this treatment did not work last time, what makes you so sure that it will work this time?" Gisbourne asked, looking over at me slumped on the floor of the cell and sneering at me.

"Because my dear Gizzy, if she does not talk this time, I am simply going to hang her and make an example of her for all the peasants," the sheriff said with another maniacal laugh before he turned and headed out of the dungeons.

I closed my eyes and began to think of Will and hope that he had already figured out where I was and was on his way with the others to rescue me.

"Very well my lord, I will make arrangements for the jailer," Gisbourne said with a sneer in my direction.

"Oh no Gizzy, this one you will see to personally," I heard the sheriffs voice drift down to the cell from the stairway. I gasped and felt the tears slide down my face as I began to pray that Will and the others would find me before I had to endure whatever torture Gisbourne could come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I had you there. The sheriff almost being kind but no dice. Anyway, even if he was going to be kind, it would only be to his own ends. Please tell me what you think about Will's POV because I feel like I sort of let him get a bit OOC but I hope not. I just felt that the way he was thinking would be mainly internal. Will seems more like the type to internalize a plan and then just hop into action than the kind to talk about what he is doing.
> 
> Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)


	6. Praying for a Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant.
> 
> Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet.

Will's POV

I followed Marian silently into the city of Nottingham and stayed in the shadows of the alleys watching for the sheriff or Gisbourne or any of the guard.

"Will, we can't do this alone. There are far too many guards, both in the town and inside the castle. I think it would be best for you to head back to the camp and wait for everyone, explain everything to them and get their help," Marian said.

"What about you?" I asked. "I'm going to be fine. I have to get back inside the castle before they realize that I've been missing," she said with a small smile. I watched her pull the hood of her cloak back up before she hurried out into the crowd of villagers in the marketplace. I waited until the guard had all passed by where I was hiding before I came out of the hiding spot and hurriedly made my way through the town and toward the forest. Once I got back to the camp, I began to try figuring out a way to tell the others what had happened and prayed that it wouldn't be too late by the time we helped this young woman. I didn't have long to wait for the others to come back as a few moments after I got back, I heard the sound of the others coming back into the camp, Much being the first one back into the camp. He seemed to be able to sense that something was very wrong without me having to say a single word.

"Where is she?" he demanded of me, drawing his sword and pointing it at me.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face but ignored the question from Much.

"What's happened Will?" Robin asked, giving me that look that made it known that if you lied to him, you were a dead man. Not that I would dream of it in this case.

"Heather's gone," I said simply, deciding that if I just came out and said it, it may be a bit easier to think. I was wrong.

"Gone? As in captured or she just left?" Much asked.

"Who's left?" I heard Djaq ask as she and Allan walked into the camp, holding hands.

"Heather," Much said.

"Good riddance then. She was too difficult to keep track of," Allan said with a smirk.

I growled when he smiled and reached for the first thing I could find, ready to throw it at his head but Robin got in front of me.

"Allan," Djaq said, shaking her head.

"We go to Nottingham," John said quietly, having heard the end of the conversation as he made his way into the camp.

"Marian is already at the castle. She wanted to try and help but when we got to Nottingham, we found that we were far too outnumbered by the gaurds," I said, with an exasperated sigh.

"Marian was here?" Robin asked, just as Much said, "Unbelievable."

"Much…." I glared at him and he quickly went about looking for something to prepare for supper.

"We go to Nottingham," John said again. I just nodded, as did Robin and I could see a plan formulating itself in his mind already.

Heather's POV

I opened my good eye slowly, groaning as I tried to push myself up on my elbow, realizing that it was better if I just didn't move. My head was throbbing and every bone and muscle in my body hurt.

'Oh no,' I thought, 'The sheriff has finally done it. I am dead. Will wasn't there in time to save me from a horrible, tortured fate.'

I whimpered softly as I rolled over, my ribs protesting as I finally managed to push my body up against the stone wall for support. I could smell the blood and the nightmares from hours earlier came rushing back to me, making me feel nauseous at the things that had been done to me. I retched on the floor beside where I was sitting as I thought about the things that Gisbourne had done to me, both when he had been torturing me and after. I could still hear my screams of pain and agony inside my head as he forced himself on me.

I heard the sound of footsteps making their way to the dungeon and I pushed myself as far into the shadow of my cell as I could, praying that it was not Gisbourne making his way back to torture me again.

"Well, are you willing to tell us where Hood and his gang of outlaws are now?" the sheriff asked.

I kept my mouth shut and shook my head when he came into the cell, followed closely by Gisbourne, who grabbed me again and dragged me up once again. "I honestly don't have any idea what you are talking about," I said softly in defeat.

Gisbourne slapped me hard across the face before dropping me back on the stone floor once again.

"Gisbourne, inform the jailer that we shall have ourselves a hanging this morning," the sheriff said in a resigned, almost bored tone that did not convey the glee he felt about that fact. I laid there on the stone floor, listening to their footsteps fade away and I resigned myself to the fate I was meeting in a matter of hours, no longer caring if Robin or Will or the rest of the gang found me and saved me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was a lot of fun to write and I am already halfway through the next chapter as well so hopefully I can get it posted as well. On the advice of an anonymous reviewer, I have changed this whole chapter in order to give the story more of a slow burn feel concerning the romance aspect of it.
> 
> Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)


	7. A Rescue? A Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young lady receives a gift in the form of a second chance with Robin and the Gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so I was going to post this a lot sooner than I am but once again, life got in the way. Anyway, this chapter is going to be a single POV because this next chapter has a lot of action stuff in it and it is much easier to tell that stuff from a single point of view.
> 
> Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant.
> 
> Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet

I made my way slowly up the steps to the platform where the rope was hanging from the noose. I swallowed several times as I looked up at the noose through my good eye. I heard the murmurs of the people standing below the platform as they noticed my appearance. The hangman turned me around when I heard the sheriff approaching the steps of the castle and I felt my hatred making its way to the surface as I saw both him and Gisbourne standing there.

"Good people of Nottingham, I give you an outlaw," the sheriff said with glee. Every person in the courtyard of the castle turned their attention toward me on the platform. I lifted my chin higher and looked at no one in particular as the sheriff continued to speak.

"Let this be a reminder to each of you that no one is exempt from the law. This young woman has been found guilty of aiding the cause of Robin Hood and his outlaws and has been sentenced to hang on this wonderful morning," the sheriff said in glee, clapping his hands together.

I looked out and noticed Marian standing on the balcony of the castle, staring at the scene as it played out in front of everyone. I felt the tears sting my eyes as I felt myself begin to hope that her standing there meant that Robin and the gang were in the shadows of the castle as well.

"Wonderful speech sheriff. Mind if I take over this little gathering though? I always hated to see innocent persons hanged for crimes that the have nothing to do with. Now, let her go, or I may have to take back my policy on killing," Robin said, coming out of the shadows of the gallows, his bow strung and ready to fire if need called for it.

"Guards," the sheriff yelled. I looked down and saw all of the outlaws come out of hiding and begin fighting the sheriffs guards, Robin and Gisbourne fighting with one another with their swords. While they were distracting the guards and Gisbourne, I jumped down off the platform, landing in Much's arms. He quickly turned me around and began to untie my hands, John and the others watching our back. I looked up to see where Marian had gotten to and I found that she had disappeared with the advance of the guards.

"Are you alright?" Much asked me, once my hands were free. I nodded my acknowledgment of his question before the gang surrounded us with Robin close in front, still aiming his bow at the sheriff.

"I'll take my leave now Vasey, and look at that, I didn't have to kill you again today," Robin said, with a cocky smile and a laugh. We backed toward the gates of the castle, all the gang members guarding me with the exception of John, who was making sure that no one snuck up from behind to try and attack.

"So it would seem, Hood. However, don't think that there won't be another day for me to gain a victory over you. Eventually the people will stop caring for, and helping you and your gang and I'm looking forward to that day and destroying you," the sheriff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope that the sheriff wasn't too OOC but I feel like I needed to have a bit more interaction between him and Robin. Also, I'm sorry that it is so much shorter but I couldn't think of a good place to end it.
> 
> Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)


	8. The Damage Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang discovers exactly how much damage Gisbourne and the sheriff can do to break someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so to make up for my recent lack of posting as well as because I am having fun with this story, I am posting yet another chapter tonight. Thanks to everyone who has added this story to favorites or alerts as well as everyone who has reviewed the story so far.
> 
> Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant.
> 
> Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet

Wills POV

We made our way slowly back to camp, Much practically having to carry Heather because she was so weak from lack of food and from being tortured. I saw the swollen black eye as well as the bruise on her cheek, indicating the beating she had taken, probably at Gisbourne's hand. I also noticed all the bruising on her arms and legs as well as the bloodstains on her skirt, which was torn almost to pieces. Djaq came up to me and gave me a small, sympathetic smile.

"I will need to examine her when we get back to the camp, things are much worse than I feared. I am afraid that Gisbourne…." she trailed off. I nodded my understanding as John went over to Much and lifted Heather up into his arms, receiving a grateful smile from Much. I heard Heather whimper slightly as she was jostled between them and it was then that I really understood exactly what Djaq had meant when she didn't finish her sentence.

I hurried to catch up to Robin as he ran ahead to scout out the forest and make sure we hadn't been being spied on or followed.

"Robin, Djaq said she thinks that Gisbourne….well…" I couldn't bring myself to say it and I felt the blush creep onto my face as I thought about the implications of what had really happened in that dungeon.

"I know Will. I feared that when I saw her up on that platform. Gisbourne is extremely cruel when he is given free reign by the sheriff to torture prisoners. Although I never thought he would stoop to forcing himself onto an innocent girl like this," Robin said angrily.

Heather's POV

I tried my hardest to walk on my own without help from Much but he ended up carrying me most of the way through the forest from the castle because I simply couldn't make my legs work.

"You'll be okay when we get back to the camp. Djaq will clean you up and make sure that you are comfortable and taken care of," Much said. I smiled slightly as I listened to his words of comfort and allowed him to carry me a bit further before he finally tripped and nearly dropped me. I groaned slightly as he helped me to stand and John finally came and picked me up in his strong arms, letting out a soft whimper of pain as I was jostled a bit too hard for my liking when he began to walk.

"Sorry," John mumbled, causing me to wince slightly. "We aren't too much further from the camp."

I was extremely grateful when we finally came over the top of the final hillock and I could see the familiar path down to the camp.

Once we got into the camp, John set me down as gently as possible on one of the beds before Djaq ordered all of the men out of the camp with various projects to occupy their time. Once all of them were gone and there was silence, she went into the kitchen and began to concoct a mixture, bringing me a cup of the same strawberry flavored water to drink a few moments later.

"Now, Heather…what happened in that dungeon? Tell me everything so I can know what I am looking for specifically when I examine you," she said softly. I took a sip of the water before I answered her.

"Gisbourne, he….he forced himself on me when I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know about the camp or the gang," I said, feeling the tears spring to my eyes once again as I remembered, very clearly, the physical pain of his attack.

Djaq nodded, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"That is what I was afraid of. Finish that water and then lay back. The water will make you sleepy much like last time but it will help to relax you and your body while I tend to your wounds," she said softly in her strangely comforting accent.

I nodded and did as she said, finishing the water before laying down on the bed and closing my eyes. It didn't take sleep long to claim me and I slept dreamlessly, feeling nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, although I do apologize for all the prose and internalization that happened. However, I thought it was important to the story to get inside the characters heads and see how they dealt with the subject matter that I was writing about because this will affect how the relationship progresses between them.
> 
> Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)


	9. First Night Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations lead to new revelations about the way individuals feel about others and exactly how much one fancies another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant.
> 
> Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet.

I opened my eyes slowly, noticing the position of the light coming through the trees and I figured out that it must be somewhere around noontime, maybe just a bit later and I realized that I had slept through the whole day previous and half of the current day. I was shocked but realized that my body needed it. I sat up on the bed slowly and looked around.

"Oh, you're awake, finally,' Much came over with a smile.

"Much, let the lady get her bearings and breathe a bit before you pounce on her," Robin said good naturedly. I simply smiled as Much walked away to the kitchen to finish his meal preparations.

Djaq came over and quickly looked me over. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel a bit sore but otherwise, never better," I said with a smile as I sat up more fully.

"Well, I checked everything out and you seem to be no worse for wear, except for the pain. How are you feeling emotionally?" she asked.

"I'm drained. I feel like I just want to sleep the next month away," I said softly.

"That's good. That is your body saying it needs that time to heal from all of the hurts you have suffered recently," she said softly.

"Where is Will?" I asked softly. Djaq smiled when I looked down at my hands in my lap, feeling the flush on my cheeks.

"He is out collecting more wood for the fire right now but when he gets back, would you like me to send him to speak with you?" she asked. I nodded my head in acquiescence. At that moment, Much came back over with a plate of something for me to eat.

"Okay Much, I asked a couple of days ago what you made me for breakfast and now I really do want to know. What is this?" I asked as I picked a piece of the meat off my plate and ate it quickly.

"Um…..its squirrel," he said slowly.

"Really? Well, I still think it's delicious," I smiled as he sat down nearby, eating from his own plate.

"You wouldn't say that if you had to eat it every day for every meal," Will said. I whipped my head around to see him standing behind me wearing a smile. Much took that as his cue to get up from where he was sitting as Will sat down on the end of the bed I had been in for the last two days.

"You're awake," he said simply with a smile.

"Mmmhmm," I smiled as I finished the piece of meat I had in my mouth before speaking. "I didn't get a chance to thank you properly the last few times that you have saved my life," I said softly.

"It's what we do. Helping the innocent and fighting against the sheriff and Gisbourne to bring justice back to Sherwood and Nottingham until King Richard returns," he said.

I started to giggle at what he was saying.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"I just figured that you would tell me that is what friends do for one another. I assumed that you and I were friends now that we have been on the same side for a week or so. Do you not trust me enough yet?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course I don't. I might if you managed not to get yourself caught by the sheriff every time you turn around. However," he said, seeing the hurt look that crossed my face at his words, "we are friends."

Will got up and walked away and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at his confirmation of our friendship.

"Trust me, that is saying a lot coming from Will. He doesn't give his friendship lightly, although he does have a point about you being more of a liability that an asset to the gang since you do have a tendency to get caught more frequently then the rest of us," Robin said with a smile as he walked by on his way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, when I started this chapter it was only going to be the reveal of their feelings. However, I realized that I had this story moving too fast, so at the suggestion of an anonymous reviewer, I decided that I needed to make the story move a bit slower.
> 
> Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)


End file.
